


Through pain comes love

by Smoaceislife



Category: Vampire Diaries
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Childhood Friends, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Near Death, Romance, Sharing Clothes, shouting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2018-10-02 05:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 15,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10210445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smoaceislife/pseuds/Smoaceislife
Summary: Klamon one shots





	1. Chapter 1

Klaus was lay in bed weak, he was just about to fall asleep when his phone started ringing "hello Klaus speaking" he said picking up his phone without looking at the caller id  "Klaus I need help" Damon said grunting in pain, Klaus shot up with worry "what do you need" he asked pacing around the room just at that moment Camille walked in "go back to bed" she said before Damon could speak "Damon, what do you need" he asked again "it doesn't matter" Damon said after a few seconds "of course it matters, Damon tell me what's happened" he said sternly Damon sighed "I got bit again" he said quietly, Klaus stopped pacing "so you only want me for my blood, and here I thought you called me to tell me how much you love me or miss me" Klaus said trying to lighten the mood "maybe if you save me I'll tell you that I love" he said playing along before he started coughing "I'm on my way. And Damon" Klaus said softly "yeah" "I love you" Klaus said before hanging up and running out off the door.

KLAUS'S POV  
I ran out off the door Elijah following me "you need to stay here" I said not stopping for a second "where are you going" Elijah asked me I walked down the hall then down the stairs only stopping to grab my jacket "Damon's been bit by a werewolf.... again" I said starting to walk away Elijah looked at shocked "why do you care about what happens to the eldest Salvatore" he asked confused "oh didn't I tell you me and Damon are a thing" I said pulling on my jacket and using my vampire speed to go the airport and compelling everyone, so that this went so much faster.

A few hours later I landed in mystic falls, I vamp sped to the Salvatore boarding house, I walked straight in and seen everyone sitting in front of the fire Caroline and Elena sat on one sofa Stefan was pacing but stopped when he seen me and matt and Tyler sat there trying to look like they cared, Elena stood up walking over to me "what do you think you are doing here" she shouted "where is he" I asked completely ignoring her and looking at Stefan "he's in his room" I nodded then ran up to his room, Stefan is one of the only people who know about us because he walked in on us. I walked into room he looked up at me and smiled "took you long enough" he bursting into coughing fit I walked over to him worriedly and bit into my wrist and held it to his lips so he could drink my blood, he pulled away and the colour came back to his face a couple of seconds later "how did this happen again" I asked playfully he looked up at me then sat up, I sat down in front of him "well it was a full moon and our lookwood couldn't get chained up in time, I'm sure you can guess the rest" he said smiling "you really should take better care of yourself" I said leaning forward and pecking his lips I pulled away and smirked when I heard him whine "I need a drink" Damon said standing I stood up and walked behind him when we got to the last step I grabbed his arm stopping him before anyone seen us "Elijah knows about us" I said simply before rushing past him and standing near Stefan who looked at me shocked guess he must've heard that I smirked at him before his brother walked in, he glared at before looking at everyone else "omg are you ok" Elena asked walking up to him and putting her hand on his arm "if I were you love I would move your hand before I remove it for you" I said possessively everyone looked at shocked except for Damon who looked highly amused, Elena moved hand quickly "good girl" I said sweetly before pouring myself a glass bourbon "what gives you the right to walk in here and act so high and mighty" she shouted at me I took a sip of my drink and then looked at Damon who just shrugged his shoulders and with a smirk, I downed the rest of my drink and put the glass down then walked over to Damon and kissed him in front of everyone, I slid my tongue across his bottom lip asking him for permission to enter he smiled into the kiss before pulling away, by now my arms were around his waist and his hand in my hair, he was still tugging at the ends when we pulled away "what the hell is this" everyone other than Stefan shouted "I'll let explain this one" I said taking my arms away from Damon and getting another drink "we're dating, its that simple" he said walking over to me and pouring himself a drink "wait I thought you were in love with me" Elena said upset and obviously hurt "well you've been misinformed love" I said glaring at her she shrunk back "no need to be mean" Damon teased "please stop" Stefan said face palming "I don't need to hear or see this" he said looking to the side . My phone started ringing I looked down at screen and sighed it was Elijah "what can I do for you brother" I said after picking up the phone "you and Damon congrats" Rebekah shouted over the phone "wow Elijah you didn't last a day" I said faking disappointment he laughed "put me on speaker" he said so I did sighing "Damon you hurt Niklaus and I hurt you" he said casually I looked up at Damon shocked "nice way to act like a big brother" I said after a while "since its come down to it, Klaus if you hurt Damon I don't care how it takes I will kill you" he seriously "well this is fun an all but I think its about time to take my leave" I said sarcastically "no need brother you should stay there" Elijah said from over the phone "yeah stay a while" Damon said having another drink "sounds like fun" I said winking at him "seriously, of all the people you could've got with you chose Klaus, evil, murderous Klaus who's tried to kill all off us multiple times" Caroline shouted I looked at her and then laughed "you cant help who you fall for right love" I said winking at her knowing that she was in love with Stefan who was in love Elena, "sorry guys but I thinks its about time we left" Tyler said standing up with matt and Caroline and walking out the door, we all just stood there no off us speaking "well this is fun" I said jokingly they all glared at me "what great hospitality" I said getting another glass of bourbon before sitting down in front of the fire Damon came and sat down next to me, I stared into the fire watching as the wood burnt out, "thank you" he said quietly "now that I've save you how are you going to repay me" I said leaning back and looking at him, he smirked before standing up putting his glass down and straddling my waist and wrapping his arms around my neck "I can think of a few ways" he said leaning in and kissing me slowly, I pulled away and gently pushed him to side and moved so I was in-between his legs, I was about to lean down and kiss him when Stefan cleared his throat "not on the couch" he said sternly "sorry" I said manoeuvring so I was lay down behind Damon "happy now" I asked sarcastically "yes" he said before walking away with Elena, I sighed before wrapping my arms around his waist and brining him close to me, he turned over so he was facing me, he pecked my lips before resting his head on my chest "I hate saying this but I love you" Damon said before falling asleep "I love you two little raven" I said gently kissing the top of his head and falling asleep.


	2. I dare you

Sorry it took me so long to update, I hope you enjoy 


	3. Souls mates

Sorry it took so long to updated, hope you enjoy. 

I don't want anything to do with you" Damon states calmly "Ok then get out of my house" klaus said walking past Damon and to the bottle of bourbon that sat on the table near the door "fine I will" "good" "great" Damon replied frustrated he started walking to the door when it suddenly opened with a bang.

"Elena?" Damon said questioning why she was here he continued "what are you doing here" "to sleep with klaus obviously" she sarcastically klaus and damon both looked at her shocked "Kidding, I'm here to see Elijah, what are you doing here" she asked curiously glancing between a calm slightly annoyed klaus and a frustrated Damon "he is actually here to sleep with me" klaus said smirking when he seen Elena's jaw drop "he's joking, I was just leaving" he insisted walking past Elena and out the door

"Who gave you permission to walk into my house without knocking" klaus asked annoyed "I did brother" Elijah answered "uh I'm leaving" klaus stated when Elijah walked down the stairs and kissed Elena "go speak to damon while you're out" Elijah shouted after klaus.

Damon walked out off klaus's home and headed straight for the grill, he went and sat down at the bar and ordered a bourbon compelling the bartender to leave the bottle, 'I can't believe I wanted him to come after me' damon thought to himself sighing.

"Is this seat taken?" klaus asked suddenly appearing next to Damon "no" Damon said simply, klaus sat down and grabbed a glass and poured bourbon into it "what are you doing here klaus?" Damon asked not even looking at him, "I decided that we should talk" klaus said looking over at damon "you can talk, doesn't mean I'll listen" klaus glared at damon "I'm in love with you, no matter what you say or do I would never hurt you and I would never fall out of love with you" klaus stated easily like he wasn't making a declaration of love.

They both sat in a awkward silence "okay" "okay, is that all you're going to say" Klaus demanded angrily "what do you want me to say" Damon shouted back just as angry "something more then okay, maybe I love you too or I hate you something like that" Klaus said annoyed "I love you and you know that" Damon said sincerely "then why did you say you wanted nothing to do with me" klaus asked hurt.

"becau- uhh it doesn't matter" Damon said annoyed 'he wouldn't understand' Damon thought sadly "just talk to me" "because you're a idiot that never realises that I might want to do something other than fuck and drink, I mean I do love the sex and the bourbon, but something else would be nice." Damon said awkwardly "you want to sit down watch a film and cuddle." Klaus asked teasingly.

"Yeah I do." Damon replied blushing "come on then let's go" klaus said standing up and pulling damon along with him.

When they finally got back to klaus's house they walked in and went straight to the living room when a huge tv "what film do you want to watch" "anythings good" Damon said sitting down, klaus looked at him annoyed just as damon was about to reply Elena and Elijah walked down the stairs.

"Having a movie night brother?" Elijah questioned walking over to where klaus stood while Elena sat down with Damon "yeah, he wanted to watch a film and cuddle, as you can see brother it's not working out" klaus spoke annoyed he didn't mind watching a film and cuddling but what annoyed him was the fact they couldn't pick a film to watch.

Damon sat on couch leaned back and staring at ceiling "Elena put a god damm film on" Damon demanded "ok let's see" she said to herself standing up and walking over to where klaus once stood.

Klaus  walked over to the couch and sat down next Damon, he got comfortable then pulled Damon into him, Klaus had his arm wrapped around Damons waist while Damons head rested on his chest "comfortable?" Klaus asked "yeah" Damon answered snuggling closer into klaus, klaus brought up his other hand started to stroke Damon's hair lovingly.

Elena and Elijah sat on couch next to the klaus was on, "what did you pick" Damon asked impatiently "mr and mrs smith" she said "ok."

Half way through the film Damon's eyes started to drop "you tired?" Klaus asked softly looking down at Damon "yeah" he mumbled sleepily "let's get you to bed then" klaus whispered, he stood up then gently picked Damon up, Damon placed a hand on klaus's chest and snuggled closer to him.

Klaus took Damon to bed and set him down gently, he took of Damon's shoes, socks and jeans and shirt before taking his own clothes of leaving them both in their boxers, klaus climbed into bed and pulled the sheets over them both.

"Marry me" Damon mumbled into klaus's  chest sleepily, klaus looked down at him shocked "ok, lets talk about this in the morning" klaus said keeping calm "Marry me, yes or no." "I always thought I would be the one to propose" klaus said bringing up a hand up to stroke Damon's hair klaus continued "of course I'll marry you" "good" Damon said before falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> High school au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really sorry to say but In this chapter there will be a bit of homophobic language. But I hope you enjoy and sorry it took so long to update.

I was stood at my locker taking out the books I would need for my next lessons "I'm coming to yours tonight" Damon said leaning against the locker next to mine, "sorry mate you can't" klaus said closing his locker to look at Damon "why?" He asked curious "I'm getting laid mate" klaus said nodding his head in the direction of the new kid, "his name is marcel." 

"He's been here a day and you've already pulled him" Damon stated smirking, klaus grinned back "you can come tomorrow" klaus offered "ok" Damon replied, klaus nodded his then stalked of to marcel. Damon watched as klaus walked over to marcel and whisper in his ear.

"Uhh get a room" Damon shouted at the laughing couple "will do soon" klaus shot back smirking Damon forced a laugh then walked.

Damons pov  
I don't know why I do this to myself, I'm in love with klaus always have been but he's much of a ladies man to even see it, I mean obviously I sleep around have you seen how hot I am, it would be a shame not to share it with the world, but it still hurts seeing Klaus flirt with other people.

I sighed and walked away from his locker "hey Damon, wanna go out tonight" Elena asked walking over to me, I looked down at her annoyed before smirking "yeah sure" I smiled "where would you like to go?" I asked walking down the hall with her "I thought we could hang out at yours" she said smiling 'oh so she wants to make Stefan jealous' "you know Stefan isn't home tonight" i said looking down at her with a knowing smirk

She looked up at me shocked "what made you bring Stefan up" she asked innocently "because your asking me out to make Stefan jealous, which is horrible since I'm his brother. But if you want mind blowing sex I'm there." I smirked down at her "I've got nothing better to do" she continued "see you tonight" she walked away.

Time skip to later that night.

"Hey ready to go" I asked walking behind Elena she looked up at me and nodded her head "will your dad be home" she asked easily dampening the mood "do you think i would be bringing you home if he were" asked sarcastically she shook her head no "good let's go."

We were about to get in my car when someone shouted me "what?" I asked turning around annoyed "it's klaus" said Elijah "what's he done now" I asked not worried klaus could handle himself "he's in hospital, someone hit his the back of his head with a brick" he said rushed.

"Get out, Elijah get in" Elena jumped out of the car with confused look on her face, and Elijah jumped in "ill call you later" I said before jumping in the car myself and driving to the hospital. When we got there I parked the car and followed Elijah into the hospital.  
Klaus was sat down on a chair with a bandage around his head "who did you piss of this time" I asked sitting next to him, he looked up at me with a glare "fucking thierry hit me with a brick because I flirting with Marcel" he growled "come on let's get you home" I sighed standing up, he stood up as well and started walking "so what were you going to do with Elena?" Klaus asked when we go to the car.

I looked over at him and smirked "aww is someone jealous" I teased "not really" klaus replied annoyed "she was trying to make Stefan jealous but he isn't at home so I was going to fuck her" I said easily, he glared at "what? If you can go round fucking everyone so can I" I said looking away from him getting in the car, I could feel his glare on my back as I got into the car.

We drove back to klaus's house in a awkward silence, when klaus and Elijah got out I jumped out as well "why do you care who I fuck?" I shouted after klaus he stopped then turned around to look at me, after a second he stalked towards me "because I fancy you." 

He reached his hands out and pushed against the car door "I like you so much and it pisses me off so much, and I can't deal with these feelings" he replied resting his head against mine "idiot" I said before leaning forward a tiny bit and bringing our lips together, I felt sparks fly as our lips move in sync.

"Get a room" Rebekah shouted teasingly from the front door, klaus pulled away and flipped her off "we will do soon" klaus smirked, Rebekah made a disgusted noise then walked away, "come on, let's go" klaus said grabbing my hand and dragging me in to his house.

We walked into the house and went straight to the kitchen where everyone was sat, klaus froze when he seen his father sat at the dining table "where were you, your late boy" klaus flinched at the word boy, Micheal didn't look up "I was in the hospital" klaus said quietly.

Micheal looked up unimpressed, but it quickly changed to disgust when he seen are entwined hands "why are you holding hands with a fucking Guy" Micheal roared outraged "because  I like  Damon" klaus said standing slightly in front of me "no son of mine will be a fag" Micheal stalked towards us, he brought his hand up curled it into a fist and hit klaus in the face.

Klaus fell to the floor knocking me down with "what is wrong with you" i shouted "are you ok" I asked gently "I'm fine" he said standing up he looked so unbelievably angry I've never seen him look like this before, "fuck you" he shouted lunging at Micheal.

Klaus tackled Micheal to floor and started to punch him in the face repeatedly "klaus stop" Elijah said firmly, I stood up and dragged klaus off of Micheal "stop it's not worth it" "get out" Rebekah shouted at her father tears streaming down her face "I am your father you do not speak to me like that" Micheal shouted now standing up.

"Don't speak to her like that" Elijah said standing in front of Rebekah you could see he was terrified but trying to act strong for his siblings, Finn was frozen he couldn't even move, Kol wasn't even here I don't know where he is but he's not here, Rebekah was crying but still trying to look strong, klaus looked like he was ready to murder someone.

"Show some respect boy, I am your father" "actually your not my father" klaus piped in smirking 'I think he just got over his fear of Micheal' I thought looking up at klaus "is now really the time to be saying this?" I asked playfully, he looked down at me and smiled a little, his face lit up like a idea came into his head.

"If you won't leave then I will" klaus said walking away, I heard him go up the stairs "let him leave he'll be fine" I said not worrying "he can come stop with me for a few days and you can get this dickhead out of the house" i glared at Micheal, after I said that I walked away and went upstairs.

On the way up I texted Stefan telling him that klaus would be stopping with us for a bit "you can stop with me for a few days if you want" I said leaning against the door hinge "yeah thanks" he  answered picking up a bag he packed "come on let's go" he said walking over to me and taking my hand "I'm going to get him out of this house you know" he said reassuringly "I wouldn't expect any less" I replied we walked down stairs and klaus stopped "bye" he said before walking out. 

4 months later.  
Me and Klaus were lay in bed *ahem* doing stuff when Klaus got a phone call, "yeah ok I'll be home soon" he when he hung he had bright smile on his face "Micheal got shot" he said happily "what happened" I asked curiously "he was trying to rob a liquor store and owner had a shotgun and shot him, Micheal died" Klaus said happily.

"So I guess it's time you go home then?" I asked emotionlessly "yeah" he continued "but just because I'm going home doesn't mean we won't see each other, we're still dating and I still love you and you will still come over all the time" he cleared his throat "you big softie" I said wrapping my arms around his mid section "only to you" he said sweetly "uh that's to sweet for you to say" I said blushing and burying my head in his chest.

"You know I love you" "yeah I love you too."


	5. Goodbye part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the last episode of the originals season 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys so today's my birthday, and to be honest it hasn't been the best day I've felt like crying all day, so I'm not sure how well this is going to be, but I hope you enjoy it.

"Before i go I need to make a call" I said walking out of the room, i rang his number and waited for him to pick up "what do you want klaus?" Damon asked finally answering the phone "I'm going to be doing something really stupid, and to be honest with you I'm not sure I'm going to make it out alive" I said speaking calmly "what are you trying to tell me?" Damon asked "well for once I'm not sure how this is going to turn out for me, so I'm trying to tell you I love you" I said "you dickhead, you don't tell someone you love them over the phone." He nearly shouted.

"I'm telling you I might die, and your yelling at for saying I love you, wow I thought you would've been happier" I said with a mixture or annoyance and playfulness "I would've been happier if you did this in person" "sorry but I bit caught up with something if you haven't realised" I replied sarcastically, Damon sighed before speaking again "turn around idiot" he said before hanging up.

I turned around and there he stood, "how did you know" I asked confused, "Elijah called me when Finn died, sorry it took me so long to get here, but I had a few things to sort out" he explained with a soft smile, I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around him, I felt his arms around me and I let out a content sigh.

"I'm not going to ask you not to do this because if I was in your situation I would do the same thing, but" Damon stopped trying to think of what to say "I promise I'll make it out of this alive" I said instead, Damon rested his head on my shoulder "you better or I'll come out to hell and kick your arse" Damon said playfully.

"Damon" I started "I don't want you to wait for me" I said seriously "what?" He asked almost outraged "weather i die or not, there no way in hell Marcellus will let me out of there. I don't know how I'll be gone and I don't want you waiting for me" I finished, he lifted his head from my shoulder and took a step back glaring at me.

"I don't need you to tell me that, I wouldn't of waited for you anyway" Damon said turning his back to me, "what do you want me to do? Do you want me to ask you to wait for me?" I asked, I watched as his body stiffened the relaxed again "of cour-" before he could finish I cut him of "cause I will, I will ask you to wait for me, I love you more than anything in the world and that's why i can't ask you to wait for me." I continued "i could be gone a few months or a few years, I could be gone forever, and you wouldn't know." I finished.

He looked over his shoulder at me "it's not for you to decide if I should wait or not." He said sternly.

"Seriously boys stop fighting" a female voice said "klaus I'm sorry but it's time" Hayley said walking into the room, "ok" I said beginning to walk out of the room "I'll wait for you, no matter how long it is, so you better make it out of this alive" Damon said not even looking at me, "of course luv" I smirked and walked up to him and kissed him before leaving.

"Good bye Hayley, stay safe" I said bringing her into a hug, she wrapped her arms around me, "you need to make it out of this alive, not just for Damon but for your family and Hope too." She said pulling away "it hurts that you doubt me so much" I teases, she looked up at me with a small smile, "Hayley I need you to do something for me" I said seriously "what is it?" She asked "In a few weeks or months, i want you to tell Damon I died" I said when we got out of Damons vampire earshot.

"Why?" She asked shocked, I sighed "I don't love him" I said lying terribly, she gave me a dirty look "just do it" I said before walking out of the house and meeting Rebekah, trusting that Hayley would tell them I died.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys but that's where I'm going to finish it for today, I'm going to do another chapter to go with this, hope you enjoyed comment and tell me what you think.


	6. Goodbye part2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it took so long to update, I hope you enjoy and please comment and tell me your thoughts

Damon and Hayley were stood inside the Salvatore boarding house, "klaus is dead" Hayley said with a mixture of different emotions, there was saddens, anger, and something else Damon couldn't quite put his finger on, it shocked him really, he didn't speak to Hayley that much and he didn't know her very well but he never thought she would be capable of caring so much about klaus.

"Ok" he replied simply his face void of all emotion, she looked at him shocked "is that really all you've got to say?" She asked " what do you want me to say?" Damon asked back "I thought you loved him obviously not" she said not even trying to hide the anger she felt.

She watched Damons eyes widen for a split second before going back to normal "I do love him" was all Damon could say before he walked out, he was so angry of course he love klaus, of course he was hurting, but what could he do if klaus was dead then he's dead.

A few years later  
"Damon you need to stop" Stefan shouted "stop what?" Damon asked back annoyed "acting like this, it's been two years he's dead. You need to get over it" Stefan continued "you didn't act this bad after we Kathrine died" he finished "I didn't love Kathrine as much as I love klaus" Damon said coldly, a look of realisation crossed Stefan's face, "you turned it off didn't you" "no I didn't I maybe hurting but I wouldn't do that" Damon said firmly.

Just at that moment Hayley walked in with a five year old Hope, "Doesn't anyone know how to knock" Damon moaned "Damon, I need your help" Hayley said seriously "what is it?" Damon asked, Hayley stared at Stefan, after a minute Stefan took the hint and left the room.

"I lied to you klaus isn't dead," was how she started the conversation, she continued "klaus made me tell you he died after he left, he didn't die, marcel captured him and is holding him hostage." She said Damon nodded very slowly "what do you want me to do?" He asked simply shocking Hayley.

"Klaus trust you, and if klaus trusts you then so do I, please will you help us rescue klaus?" She asked, Damon let out a bitter laugh.

Of course she would ask me for help, he looked at her angrily "how could you let me think he was dead, for five years, for five years you let me think the person I loved most in this stupid world was dead." "He made me promise, don't you think this was hard for us too, Hope was left without a farther, I was left without a friend, a family and you think this was hard for you" she shouted back hurt "at least you knew he was alive" Damon replied bitterly.

Damon walked into the livening room and poured himself and glass of bourbon, "when do we do this?"  "Now" she said before walking back out to her car.

Time skip after they save klaus  
Damon and Klaus stood at the car, "Dam-" "go see her, I'm not going anywhere" Damon said cutting Klaus off, "I'll see her in the morning, right now we need to talk" klaus said seriously "ok" Damon said sighing.

Damon followed klaus into the house, and into the room that would his (klaus not Damons), "can you hurry this up, I've got places to be" Damon said emotionlessly, "don't be like that" klaus replied annoyed "like what?" Damon asked clueless.

"Like you don't care, ok I get what I did probably wasn't the best thing to do but I couldn't let you wait for me when I didn't even know how long I was going to be gone, I could've never came back and you wouldn't of known" klaus almost shouted "I think I would've heard about it at some point if you would've of died, which is actually so annoying cause I can't believe I believed that stupid wolf about you dying." Damon finished angry and annoyed.

"This isn't he fault I asked her to do it. I can't believe the first time we've been together in five years and we're arguing" klaus chuckled, Damon looked at him annoyed.

"We always argue now isn't any different" Damon replied, klaus sighed "its late why don't we talk in the morning" Klaus suggested, "ok" Damon agreed, he was about to walk out of the room when klaus stopped him by grabbing his wrist, "where are you going?" Klaus asked confused "wait you thought I was going to stop in with you, aww that's cute" Damon laughed "actually yeah I did" klaus said looking almost hurt.

Damon looked shocked that klaus looked hurt, "your such a baby" Damon said before turning around and walking towards the bed he stripped before climbing into the bed, klaus stood there staring at Damon "hurry up" Damon said annoyed, klaus stripped quickly to tired to argue.

He climbed into the bed and took his spot next to Damon, Damon lay on his side facing away from klaus, klaus sighed then turned of the lamp next to the bed.

Damon woke up first the next morning, 'whys is so hot' he thought finally opening his eyes he came face to face with a sleeping Klaus, he looks so peaceful, seeing him like this you wouldn't think he's an immortal original hybrid.

Damon lay there watching Klaus, he lifted a hand and gently rested it on Klaus's cheek, he listened to the steady beat of Klaus's heart lulling him back to sleep, when Damon fell back asleep still holding klaus's cheek in his hand, klaus opened his eyes and looked at Damon with soft longing eyes.

"I missed you" klaus admitted to a sleeping Damon "I missed you too" Damon replied opening his eyes again, klaus wrapped a arm around Damon and brought him closer, "oh did you" klaus said smirking bringing his face closer to Damons.

"Yeah I did" Damon said letting go of all his anger towards klaus, he closed the space between their faces and kissed him aggressively, a few minutes later someone knocks on the door then opens it, "sorry to ruin the moment but breakfast is done" Elijah said interrupting us.

Klaus sighed annoyed while I glared at the door, "this isn't over" klaus said pecking my lips before he got up and left after getting dressed, "I would hope not"."


	7. He's dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to end another high school Au hope you enjoy

This is going to end another high school Au hope you enjoy.

Damon and Klaus were sat at Klaus's house watching a movie, but unlike most couples they weren't cuddled together or anything like that.

They've been dating for a few weeks but nothing's changed they still hang out the same, but it doesn't feel like a relationship to Damon, they don't do anything that couples do, they don't go on dates there's no kissing or cuddling its like they didn't even confess to each other, Damon's phone vibrated shocking him out of his thoughts.

He grabbed his phone and unlocked it 'fathers dead' was all the text message from Stefan said, "what's wrong" Klaus asked when he seen the blank look on Damon's face "he's dead" was all Damon said "who?" Klaus asked still confused, "my father is dead, the bastard that abused me for years, the bastard that drove my mother away, he's gone." Damon said emotionlessly.

Klaus reached out a hand to pull Damon into a hug, but before he could Damon slapped his hand away and stood up, Klaus looked up at him confused and hurt that he would reject his affection, "I need to go" he said walking away.

"What did you do this time brother?" his brother Elijah asked walking into the room "his father died, I tried to comfort him and walked away" Klaus said sighing "how long have you two been dating?" he asked " a few weeks" "did anything change when you two started dating?" he asked another question, Klaus looked up at him strangely "why are you asking me these questions?" he asked confused "you need to show him you care brother" "well I told him I loved him didn't I" "actions speak louder than words" Elijah said before walking away.

When Damon got home he found his brother sat in the main room with a glass of bourbon in his hand "your to young to be drinking that" Damon said taking the glass out of his hands and drinking the last bit in the glass "how did he die?" Damon asked changing the subject before Stefan could say anything about his drink, Stefan sighed then leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees "he got shot a few times and he bled out before the ambulance could get there" Stefan answered.

"I'm just glad the bastards finally gone" Damon said pouring himself another drink, Stefan looked up at him and glared "how can you be happy, our fathers dead" Stefan almost yelled, if looks could kill Stefan would be 6ft under with the glare he got from Damon "how can you be so sad he was a bastard that abused us for years, he drove our mother away and he didn't give a fuck. How can you be sad about a bastard like that being gone" Damon said in a deadly low voice, just as Stefan was about to say something someone knocked on the front door.

Damon sighed and walked to the door, he opened and there stood klaus "what do you do want?" Damon asked confused klaus looked at him for a moment before leaning in and kissing him, it was only a quick kiss it was barley even a kiss, klaus looked at Damon for a moment before wrapping his arms around him and pulling him close "I know you hated him, but he was still your father" klaus said softly, Damon rested his head on Klaus's shoulder.

Silent tears fell from Damons eyes thinking about how he's lost another family member, now it was just the two the last Salvatore's "we're the last ones" Damon mumbled sadly "you can always have kids" Klaus replied soothingly "as you can see I can't" Damon replied bitterly "there's always adoption, and I'm pretty sure Stefan can have kids" Klaus said not taking any offence about how bitter Damon sounded "Stefan would make a good father" Damon whispered "so would you" Klaus said softly rubbing his back.

"No I wouldn't I'm to much like our father" Damon argued "your nothing like him" Stefan said suddenly appearing out of nowhere "it's rude to listen to other people's conversations" Damon replied moving away from klaus slightly, Stefan looked between them "so when did this start?" Stefan asked looking at Damon "it's non of your business" Klaus said, his softer side completely disappearing "it is since it's my brother you dating" Stefan said glaring at klaus.

"Do you always want to know who your brothers sleeping, seems like you have a bit of a brother complex there mate" Klaus said smirking, Damon hit his chess lightly "stop it" he said sternly, Klaus glared at Damon hating being told what to do, Damon returned his glare they stood there completely forgetting about Stefan "you look ravishing when you try to act tough" Klaus said smirking his glare disappearing, Damon stared at him and laughed "you really need to come up with better complements" Damon said half heartedly "I'm still here" Stefan stated annoyed, Klaus ignored him "why are you acting like this now, a few hours ago you were acting like we weren't even dating. What changed?" "I'm in love with you, I didn't know how to act after I confessed, as you know I've never been in a relationship you're my first and I didn't know how to act. Elijah told me that actions speak louder than words" Klaus finished not caring if Stefan was still there or not.

Damon looked at him blankly "idiot" he said turning his back on Klaus and walking into house, Klaus stood there confused "what the hell just happened" Klaus muttered to himself "I think you embarrassed him" Stefan said making himself known again "what?" Klaus asked glaring at Stefan "nobody has ever said anything like to him before" Stefan stated softly, Klaus sighed then walked into the house, he found Damon sitting in the livening room in front of the fire, Klaus silently sat next to Damon on the couch "you know you never said it before" "said what?" "you never said you loved me, you said like but just then you said love" Damon explained, Klaus didn't say anything he just waited for Damon to continue but he didn't Damon leaned over and kissed him, when they pulled away Klaus was going to speak but stopped when Damon started speaking "actions speak louder than words" was all he said, Klaus chuckled and Damon joined him.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took so long to update guys, I've been going through some stuff so I didn't have a chance to update but here it is so I hoped you enjoyed it.


	8. I’m not your rebound

Hey guys I know it's been a while since I updated and the last thing I updated wasn't something I should've put on here, but here it is now. I hope you enjoy.

"Then stop loving me" Damon shouted "I can't" she shouted just as angry "well, that's the problem! We don't work" "I know" "then we agree, this has to end" he said emotionlessly "it just did.....were over" she said, Damon looked at her for a moment "ok" was all he said grabbing jacket and leaving.

After Damon left the house he went to the grill, "why so glum mate?" Asked klaus sitting on the stool next to Damon. Damon lifted his head and looked at klaus quietly "no let me guess, another lovers spat with the doppelgänger" Klaus said with a knowing Smirk.

Damon didn't answer him he just sat there staring at him, Damon's never really had the chance to look at Klaus before, usually they're trying to kill each other. But this time he sits and looks at klaus, he possesses curled dirty blond hair and dark blue-green eyes that contrasts with his pearl-white skin, he is well-built. Klaus possesses a delicate and yet masculine face. 

For the first time ever Damon realised how handsome klaus really is, "Damon?" Klaus looked at him questionably, Damon ignored him and leaned forward slightly, Him being drunk didn't help when he tried to kiss klaus, Klaus quickly realising what Damon was trying to do pulled back and put a hand on Damons chest pushing him back onto his seat.

Klaus glared at Damon angrily while Damon just looked confused "let me make myself clear, I am no ones second choice, and I am definitely not someone's rebound." Klaus practically growled, Damon looked at him with blurry eyes to drunk to realise what was happening, after looking at Damon for a few minutes klaus sighed.

"Let's get you home" Klaus said standing up "I don't want to" Damon whined like a child, klaus sighed and grabbed Damons wrist successfully pulling from his seat and onto his feet. Damon stumbled slightly with the force and fell into klaus, he didn't say anything he just pulled Damon along to his car.

"Give me your keys" klaus demanded "front pocket" Damon slurred, klaus reached out a hand and grabbed the keys out of Damons pocket, klaus drove Damon back to the Salvatore boarding house in silence "we broke up" Damon said answering the earlier question "you'll be back to together soon enough" Klaus replied not taking his eyes of the road, he didn't say anything again he just drove wondering why his heart ached when he thought about Damon and Elena getting back to together.

"I don't think we will. This time it's for good" Damon said seriously, "were here" Klaus replied trying his best to ignore Damons comment, klaus parked the car and got out, he walked around the car and opened Damons door for him "such a gentleman" Damon commented teasingly "just get out" klaus replied acting annoyed , Damon climbed out of the car and started walking to the front door "are you coming?" Damon asked when he couldn't hear footsteps following him.

Klaus looked at him shocked, he didn't say anything he just used his vampire speed to appear behind Damon "lead the way" Klaus replied easily. Damon opened the door nearly sober now and walked in followed closely by klaus. When they entered the house they went straight to Damon's room, usually Damon would only bring people back to his room to fuck but this time was different Klaus had already rejected him and he was to tired to try again.

Damon stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed. Not sure what to do Klaus just stood by the door before sighing and taking of his shoes he climbed in to bed next to Damon, "I've never done this before" Damon said after a while of silence "you've never just slept in a bed next to someone?" Klaus asked not entirely shocked, "no I haven't were usually doing other things" Damon answered with a sly smirk.

"This time were just going to sleep"  Klaus said with a cheeky wink, Damon laughed then rolled on to his side, Klaus lay down on his back 'what was that?' He thought when he felt a strange feeling, it was new to him it wasn't anger or sadness it was more of a happy feeling.

He can't quite explain what it was but he didn't like it, 'love makes you weak. Feelings make you weak.' Klaus thought to himself 'wait love, I don't love him' Klaus thought, Klaus heard Damon's heartbeat steady and strong, he looked over and seen Damon was asleep. Klaus was surprised he didn't think Damon trusted klaus enough to fall asleep next to him. He looked so calm and defenceless, he didn't look like a cocky bastard. Klaus almost laughed at the thought.

Klaus didn't think he looked adorable or cute when Damon was asleep, he thought he looked more handsome and carefree. 'He shouldn't have to put up with this' Klaus thought, Damon is cocky, flirty, and does what it takes to protect the people he loves, but he shouldn't have to do the things it takes. He isn't evil he's a good person. ' what am I thinking' Klaus thought to himself. Klaus laid there for a while watching Damon 'I don't love him, but maybe I do like him' Klaus thought.

'NO I can't' he thought, he climbed out of Damon's bed and silently put his shoes on before leaving. He left without saying goodbye and left to go to New Orleans with his family.

In the morning Damon woke to a empty bed and a sad heart, he was hurt that klaus left without saying goodbye. He broke up with Elena because they were bad for each other but that wasn't the only reason, he was in love with Klaus has been since they first met. Klaus wa- is strong, he doesn't realise it but he loves strongly, he takes care of the people he loves in his own way. He may have a few problems but who doesn't. But it hurts Damon doesn't show it but he's hurting. 

But when people see through his mask of indifference and see that's he's hurting they think it's because he and Elena broke up, that's why when Elena comes to him and they sleep together again he stays with her and acts happy.


	9. Chapter 9

"It's been a while" Klaus said appearing in front of Damon "what do you want Klaus?" Damon asked acting like this sudden appearance didn't effect him at all, "I heard that you and that little doppelgänger are back together again" klaus said acting casually "aww is the big bad hybrid jealous?" Damon asked teasingly "I don't get jealous" replied klaus.

"Just tell what you're doing here Klaus" Damon repeated "I came to see if the rumours were true" he replied finally "well you have your answer, now you can leave" Damon said glaring at klaus, Klaus looked at him almost hurt "what if I don't want to leave?" Asked klaus as he took a step closer to Damon "that's not my problem" Damon replied not backing down "it might be" replied klaus stepping even closer to Damon, now there was barley any room between the two.

Klaus leaned down and kissed Damon. Damon stood there shocked before pushing klaus away, "stop sending mixed signals" Damon shouted raising a balled up fist but before it could connect with klaus's jaw he caught his wrist and held it tight.

"I'm not" klaus replied "yes you are. One minute you want to kill then your showing up on my doorstep kissing me telling me your my problem" Damon puffed out annoyed "if i wanted to kill you you'd be dead" klaus pointed out with a smirk, Damon stood there not quite sure what to say, "then kill me or get out of my life" replied Damon coldly "i cant do either" "why?" Damon asked.

"Cause I'm in love with you" Klaus said softly with a small smile "Nicklaus" someone shouted, the smile fell from his face and his eyes turned cold, "I'm in the middle of something brother" klaus replied turning around to face Elijah "brother it's time to go back" Elijah said completely ignoring Damon "this isn't over, I'll be back" klaus said looking over his shoulder and smiling at Damon.

Damon walked back into the house and stopped when he seen Stefan stood in the living room arms crossed over his chest and a hard glare "what was that?" Stefan asked "what was what?" Damon asked trying to look innocent, "you have a girlfriend and your letting klaus of all people kiss you." 

"I didn't let klaus kiss me I pushed him away and what I do has nothing to do with you" Damon stated getting more annoyed by the second "klaus kissed you?" Elena asked walking into the room "I pushed him away" Damon said defending himself, Elena didn't look impressed "if you didn't want to be with me all you had to do was tell me" Elena stated almost in tears.

"I did" Damon shouted, Elena looked shocked and that's when the tears started flowing, Stefan on the other hand looked like he wanted to kill someone "I told you to stop loving me, I told you that we don't work" Damon carried on "then why?" Elena asked "because the night we ended it I got drunk and klaus brought me. When I woke up in the morning and he wasn't there I've never felt a pain like it, so when you kissed me again I thought 'well if he doesn't care I might as well act like I don't'" Damon explained.

"You love klaus?" Elena asked Damon could see she was trying to act strong "possibly" "so you used me?" Elena asked her voice breaking at the end "yeah I did" Damon admitted. Elena looked broken "how could you" she said before running out.

Damon and Stefan just stood there, Stefan walked up to Damon and hit him in the face with all the strength he could muster, Damon went flying in to the wall before falling to the floor "I deserved that" he said moving so he was sitting against the wall.

Stefan looked disgusted at Damon before running after Elena.

"I can't leave" klaus stated after they walked away from the Salvatore boarding house, Elijah stopped and looked at klaus "why?" "I have unfinished business with a certain Salvatore" Klaus said with a serious look on his face "are you sure about this?" Elijah asked "I'll trust you to handle things until I return brother." Klaus before vamp speeding back to the Salvatore boarding house.

Klaus walked into the boarding house and looked around until he could see Damon it didn't take long for him to find Damon, "I thought you left" Damon said from his place on the floor "do you think so little of me that I would kiss you then leave?" Klaus looking hurt "course not" Damon replied.

Damon stood up and walked up to klaus "why did you kiss me?" Damon asked walking past klaus and fixing himself a drink then handing another one to klaus. Klaus stood there and thought about "cause I love you" he said like it was the simplest thing in the world.

Damon stood there speechless "aww the big bad hybrid fell in love" Damon said teasingly, "well even the lone wolf wants a mate" klaus replied with a smirk.

Damon looked up with a smirk "I thought your mate wasn't your choice" "well it is" Klaus said stepping closer to Damon. Damon leaned up slightly and kissed klaus hard on the lips. Klaus placed his hands on Damon's waist and kissed back just as hard. At some point klaus lost his shirt and they started moving back until Damon was on the couch with a shirtless klaus above him.

Klaus started unbuttoning Damon's shirt when someone decided to walk in, Klaus sighed annoyed and moved away from Damon. Damon looked like he could murder someone, "I'm getting fed up of people keep interrupting us" Damon stated annoyed.

Damon stood up and looked at the person who interrupt them again, "barbie" Damon said looking unimpressed "i cant believe you would do that to Elena. I knew you were a jerk but i never thought you would do something so disgusting, especially with him" Caroline said glaring at both men.

"jealous you didn't get there first love?" asked Klaus with a smirk "technically you did sleep with her" Damon pointed out smirking "well if people stopped interrupting us i'd sleep with you too" Klaus said sending a pointed look Caroline's way.

"Uh disgusting" Caroline muttered walking out "should we get back to where we left off?" Asked klaus moving towards Damon "definitely" replied Damon happily.

.............................................................................  
Sorry it took so long to update. Hope you enjoyed and comment what you think my next one shot should be about.


	10. I wish

"I wish you loved me like you love her. I wish you cared enough about me to put me before anyone else, I have a long list of wishes and it hurts cause I know you'll never care about me the way you care about her." Klaus said upset "I'm in love with her. And I do care about you, but it's always been her and it always will be" Damon replied "I know but I'm still aloud my wishes" Klaus said making his voice cold "you are. But you should start wishing for something different" Damon replied equally as cold.

Klaus stood up without a word and left "where are you going?" Damon asked standing up and vamp speeding so he was now in front of Klaus, "I'm leaving" he said vamp speeding past Damon "you know I care about you, but I don't love you, your my friend I can always talk to you about anything but I don't love you." Damon said vamp speeding so he was outside standing next to Klaus. 

"I can't just be your friend anymore" Klaus said oddly vulnerable, Damon stood there shocked they didn't speak for a while they just stood there in silence, "Damon, it's too much, I can't be there and act like everything she's done to you doesn't matter. She's hurt you, she played with you but your to blinded by your love to see that's shes completely wrong for you. You deserve better than that, I'm fed up of watching you get hurt. Whenever you wanna talk I'm there, I give you my advise and I want you to be happy but I can't watch you get hurt anymore." Klaus spoke honestly.

"I never realised that you felt that way" Damon said sadly "yeah well you never notice any one but her" Klaus looked away before vamp speeding behind Damon and breaking his neck, klaus picked up Damon's limp body and placed him on a bench before walking away.

"I'm ready to return to New Orleans" Klaus said when he found his brother "what changed your mind brother?" Elijah asked "the truth" was all klaus said, Elijah stayed silent knowing klaus no longer wanted to talk about this.

"We can leave in the morning" Elijah said Klaus nodded then walked away.

Damon woke up a few hours later with a pain in his neck "that bastard" Damon muttered as he stood up, Damon pulled out his phone and rang Klaus "hello?" Klaus asked politely "seriously, you broke my fucking neck" Damon shouted pissed.

"Now really isn't the time Damon" Klaus replied calmly, in the background he could hear people talking "where are you?" Damon asked annoyed, klaus stayed silent. After a few minutes of silence Damon figured it out "your leaving" Damon realised quickly "I'm surprised you realised it so quickly" Klaus replied "why are you leaving?" Damon asked stupidly "I don't think even you are that stupid." 

"You coward instead of talking about this you leave" Damon shouted angrily "there's nothing to talk about, I said everything last night" Klaus sighed "Klaus" Damon said softly but before he could continue Klaus hung up.

"Are you sure you want to leave brother " Elijah asked as they drove to the airport. "There's nothing left for me here" klaus replied looking out of the car window, after that they didn't speak again. 

When they arrived at the air port Elijah shot a glance at klaus trying to see if there was any sort of doubt in his brothers eyes, but of course there wasn't. "What time is our plane?" Klaus asked "9:30" Elijah replied, klaus looked at the clock and it was only 8:30, klaus sighed and sat down.

Damon once again tried to ring klaus and it went straight to voice mail "you're a fucking coward" Damon shouted down the phone, he felt like killing someone, and it just so happened that someone was walking past at that very moment.

Damon bit into her neck without a second thought after he drank his fill he broke her neck and left, when he got back to the Salvatore boarding house Elena was there with Stefan.

They were sat on the sofa and looked like they were in a deep conversation, when they seen Damon the conversation instantly stopped "oh carry on don't let little old me disturb you" Damon said walking straight past them, down the hall then up the stairs heading towards his room, Elena followed closely behind him.

"Why are you covered in blood?" Elena asked shutting Damon's door after they both entered the room "don't pretend like you can't figure it out" replied Damon "you killed someone. Why?" She asked "because that's what I do Elena, I'm a vampire I kill things because I want to. It's the way I am and you need to learn that I'm not going to change" he stated stripping of his shirt.

He kicked of his shoes then started on his pants when his phone rang, Elena was still in the room frozen with shock, "hello?" Damon said answering the phone "what did you do to Nicklaus?" Elijah asked over the phone "nothing why?" Damon asked confused 'why the hell would Elijah be ringing me?' Damon thought to himself "we're leaving and before we go I want to know if this is really the right decision for Nic" Elijah explained politely.

"Nic is a thousand year old hybrid, what makes you think either of us could stop him from leaving?" Damon asked, the other end went silent, Elena gasped and looked at Damon shocked, Damon only rolled his eyes in response.

After a minute Damon could hear Elijah chuckle on the other end "what you laughing at?" Damon asked annoyed "nothing. You shouldn't let him leave" Elijah replied "why would I try to stop him from leaving?” Damon asked "because you love him" Elijah spoke.

"Elena get out" Damon demanded Elena was about to say something but after she saw the seriousness on his face she left quietly, after he heard her footsteps disappear he finally spoke, "I don't love him" Damon stated.

"I don't mean like a lover I mean like a close friend. If he leaves now he's never coming back, do you really want to lose your closest friend?" Elijah asked, Damon stayed silent, "I'm on my way" Damon said before hanging up.

"You know brother I have perfect hearing" Klaus reminded Elijah "if you have perfect hearing then you know he's on his way" "yes i did hear something about that, but i'm still leaving. There's nothing left for us here brother" Klaus said seriously "we have friends here" Elijah replied "oh you mean the people who tried to kill us multiple times and did succeed in killing our brother Kol" Klaus once again reminded him.

Elijah looked away only for a second but that was enough time for Klaus to realize what his brother was thinking or rather what he felt "you like Elena" Klaus stared with a knowing smirk, Elijah stayed quiet "you know he'll never leave her, and even if she did leave him it would be for Stefan” Klaus said sadly he knew what Elijah was going through it was painful to love someone who didn't love you back "he doesn't want to admit it but its true he does love you, maybe not in the way you love him but it is there." Elijah replied.

"you shouldn't be giving me love advise brother" they were stood outside the airport so when damon pulled up in his basic 1969 Chevy Camaro Convertible they noticed straight away, "i really didn't think you'd show up" Klaus stated when Damon walked towards them "i only came to say goodbye" Damon stated.

They stood in that silence for a while no one knowing what to say, Elijah didn't speak only turned on his heels and entered the airport "will you come back?" Damon asked "at some point maybe" replied Klaus "in some messed up way i'm going to miss you" replied Damon honestly, Klaus just nodded for once he was speechless. 

"I really wish things were different” Klaus said finally “I know, so do I” Damon said his eyes downcast “goodbye Damon” Klaus said leaning down slightly and kissing Damon before walking in to the air port.

“Goodbye Nick” Damon finally said after Klaus had left.


	11. Chapter 11

Just wanted to wish everyone a happy new year and give you a new chapter I hope you all have a great new year and I hope everything goes the way you want happy new, this will hopefully be a lot happier than the rest of the chapters I have done I hope you all enjoy it.

"We're going to have a new year party," Elena told everyone excitedly, “I don't want to have a party" Damon bit out annoyed Elena just rolled her eyes, “I don't care we're having a party we need to celebrate the year and the fact that we made it through a year" Elena said happily.

“I don’t care you're not having another in this house" Damon replied sternly "it'll only be close friends.... and the Mikelsons" Elena said muttering the last bit "oh you mean the people that tried to kill for god knows how long" replied Damon sarcastily "yeah you know the family of the guy your screwing" replied Elena smirking.

For once Damon didn't have s reply, "when are they getting here?" Stefan asked looking forward to seeing Rebekah again, "any minute now" she replied looking at the door, just as she looked away there was a knock on the door "when did they start to knock?" Damon asked walking towards the door, he opened the door and stood there looking at the family on his doorstep "can I help you?" he asked.

"Bloody hell just let us in its cold out here" Rebekah said pushing past her siblings then past Damon and going into the house to warm up "I'm surprised you didn't just walk in like usual" Damon replied when they entered the house, "well we're not trying to kill you anymore so there's no reason to just barge in" Elijah explained.

"Where's Klaus?" Caroline asked surprisingly, the Miklesons all exchanged a secretive look "he's at home" Rebekah replied answering the question "and why is he there and not here?" Caroline asked another question and with that came another Mikleson look "why don't you go find out blonde?" Damon asked sighing "she can't, you should go and see what's keeping him Damon" Kol replied sitting down next to Jeremy.

"And why would I do that?" Damon asked with a confused look "because you're sleeping with him" someone replied "just go we won't miss you" someone else said, Damon just sighed before grabbing his leather jacket and leaving.

When Damon got to the Mickelson house he walked straight in and looked around none of the lights were on but there was faint glow coming from the kitchen and living room, he looked around and seen that there were candles lighting up everywhere you looked "Damon what a lovely surprise" Klaus said walking out and meeting him, Damon looked at him a knowing look "you knew I was coming" stated Damon "I don't do things like this for just anyone" Klaus replied.

"Klaus, what is all this?" Damon questioned looking around, Klaus didn't reply he just looked down nervously Damon looked at Klaus completely shocked the strongest person in the world is nervous because of him, "you wanted to spend the new year together even though we're immortal" Damon stataed filling in the gaps "yeah, well it was supposed to be more like a date" he said surprisingly soft, "that sounds nice" Damon said looking away blushing no one had ever done anything like this for him before.

"Follow me," Klaus said turning his back on Damon and walking towards the kitchen "you made food?" Damon asked shocked "I do know how to cook you know" Klaus replied glaring at Damon "is it safe?" he asked playfully "if you don't want it I can always throw it away" Klaus said walking over to Damon's plate and picking it up "no I do want it" Damon said taking the plate quickly.

Conversation came easily while they ate, Klaus stood up walked over to Damon once they finished there meal, he held out his hand and spoke "dance with me?" he asked with a small smile "who are you and what have you done with the big bad hybrid I know" asked Damon "I'm feeling romantic" he replied "now are you go to take my hand or not?" Klaus asked impatiently, Damon chuckled and took his hand.

They walked to the livening room and Klaus put an old slow song on, he took one of Damon's hands in his own the wrapped his free hand around Damon's waist, Damon put his free hand on Klaus's should and they started to move slowly around the room getting closer with every step, the father clock rang loudly letting them know that it had hit 12 already "happy new year" Klaus said leaning in and kissing Damon softly "Happpy new year" he replied with a silly grin, it's been too long since he's been this and he wants to soak it all in while he still can, he dosen't want this to end.

"Promise you won't leave me" Damon whispered resting his head on Klaus's shoulder "I would never leave you, don't you remember I plan on being your last love" replied Klaus with a happy smile "I don’t think I could ever love someone after you” Damon replied lifting his head and kissing Klaus's cheek in an innocent way.

Once again happy new year and sorry I kinda rushed this chapter but I hope you still enjoy it.


	12. Chapter 12

Damon woke up feeling strangely warm, he slowly opened his eyes, when he came face to face with Klaus his eyes widened in shock, it was strange seeing Klaus look this peaceful, the cold look that was usually set on his face was no longer there.

Damon lay there for a few minutes unable to look away from the sleeping Klaus, he finally realised what he was doing and looked away, he tried to move but the arm around his waist only tightened "don't leave" Klaus muttered snuggling into Damon.

"I won't, I promise" he replied running his fingers through Klaus's hair when he realised that he was still asleep. Klaus let out a content sigh and relaxed again, when Damon was sure he was asleep he moved again successfully getting out of the bed this time.

He pulled on his pants, socks and shoes before trying to find his shirt, his eyes scanned the room looking for his shirt but he couldn't find it, he silently walked over to Klaus's draws and pulled out one of his shirts, he slipped it on and did up the buttons before walking out the room, he cast one last look at Klaus before walking away.

When Klaus woke up the other side of the bed was still warm but there was no longer a body there, he remembered perfectly well what happened the night before, but he couldn't get rid of the hurt he felt at the realisation that Damon walked out on him.

Damon walked through his front door to find Elena sat in front of the fire waiting for him, "thank god you're home I was worr- wait is that Klaus's shirt?" She asked looking at the shirt in disgust “how do you know what his shirt looks like?" He asked looking hurt by the fact that Klaus would lower his standards enough to sleep with Elena.

Elena looked back at him with tears forming in her eyes, "how could you think I would sleep with someone as evil as him?" She asked trying to hold the tears back, "well you've slept with everyone else" he bit out angrily.

After he said that the tears finally fell from her eyes carrying with them a hundred emotions, Damon sighed and walked out of the house leaving a broken Elena behind.

On his way to the Grill Damon ran into Rick shocking both of them "you look pale" Rick said looking worried, "it's nothing let's get a drink" Damon said walking into the grill and sitting down at the bar.

He sat down at the bar and bought a bottle of bourbon he downed it quickly then realised how dizzy he was, he placed a hand on his head trying to stop the dizziness, Rick watched him worriedly.

"What's wrong with your neck?" Rick asked pulling Damon's collar down slightly exposing more skin, "you have a werewolf bite" Rick said quickly "that's impos-" but he didn't finish thinking about the previous night with Klaus "I have to go" Damon said standing up and walking out.

He made the journey to Klaus's home quickly, when he got there he tried raising a fist to knock on the door but couldn't raise his arm, "what's wrong?" Asked Klaus appearing out of no where, "you bastard, you bit me" Damon exclaimed in pain. Damon no longer have the energy to stand fell into Klaus.

Klaus looked closely at Damon's neck, his eyes widened when he saw the bite "I need your blood" Damon said coughing up blood "you left me" Klaus said pissed but he didn't let go of Damon "do you really wanna talk about this now?" Damon asked in pain "yeah I do, you promised you wouldn't leave but you left me."

Damon looks at Klaus with a questioning gaze "when did I say...." he says in exhaustion and completely weakness, before he could say anything he passed out in Klaus’s arms,"I guess this will have to wait till later then luv."

Klaus wraps Damon's arm around his shoulder   
Dragging him inside, he lays him down on the couch moving the strand of hair out off his face, Klaus bites open his wrist then lays it upon Damon lips letting his blood seep into his mouth.

Klaus lifts Damon's upper body then sits down behind him, letting Damon rest against him, Klaus didn't say anything he just sat there waiting for Damon to wake up.

A few hours later Damon jerked awake, Klaus just watched him as Damon looked around figuring out where he was "you bit me" Damon said looking behind him and finding Klaus, "by accident" replied Klaus.

Damon looked at him with a skeptical look not really believing him, "if I wanted you dead why would I give you my blood?" He asked looking back at Damon, "true" replied Damon, "now your awake I wanna know why you walked out" Klaus said with a serious look and a cold voice.

"Cause I don't like you," Damon said teasingly "you've got what you want you can leave now" replied Klaus by now Damon was standing and Klaus looked uncomfortable which was strange.

Damon sighed then sat down again "I was scared" Damon replied surprisingly honest he took a small breath before continuing "I don't want to like you, people always leave me so I left you before you could leave me" Damon explained "if I asked you to not leave me why would I leave you?" Klaus asked, "you were awake?" Damon asked already knowing the answer.

"Perfect hearing, heightened senses I'm gonna feel it when you move" Klaus replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world Damon blinked then replied "I didn't think of that," Klaus looked at Damon with a surprisingly fond expression, Damon looked away embarrassed by having a look like that directed at him, "if you keep looking at me like that I might actually think you care" Damon spoke not looking at Klaus.

"You can stay if you want," Klaus said softly "before I stay I wanna know something" replied Damon finally looking back at Klaus with a serious expression, "okay?" Klaus replied cocking his head to the side confused "did you sleep with Elena?" Damon asked bluntly.

The confused look on Klaus's face was replaced with a glare "I wouldn't sleep with someone like her" he replied disgusted "then how does she know what your shirt looks like?" Damon questioned, "she came snooping around my house trying to find something that could be used as a weakness" he replied.

Damon nodded his head, they just stared at each other for a few minutes "you should rest" Klaus pointed out "yeah I should get going, they'll probably be wondering where I am" replied Damon turning his back on Klaus "do you want your own shirt back first?" Klaus asked.

Damon just nodded following Klaus when he stood up and started walking up the stairs, he walked down the hall towards his own room "are you just trying to get me to bed again?" Damon asked playfully, Klaus didn't say anything he just carried on walking.

They walked into Klaus's room and Klaus picked up a shirt from the end of the bed "this is yours" Klaus finally spoke handing Damon his shirt, Damon started unbuttoning the shirt he was wearing, when he finished he took it off and handed it to Klaus.

He took his shirt back from Klaus and slipped it back on not bothering to button it, Klaus let his eyes travel up and down Damon's body not even trying to hide what he was feeling "you should go" Klaus said looking at Damon's face "yeah I should" he replied not moving.

"You can stay if you want," Klaus said after a few minutes when he realised that Damon wasn't going to move, Damon didn't say anything he just took off his shoes and his shirt then climbed into the older man's bed.

"I take it your staying" Klaus said looking at the younger man, once again Damon didn't reply he just moved a bit and pulled the covers closer falling asleep quickly, "good night little raven" Klaus said walking over to Damon and kissing his head gently "I'm expecting a date before you try to sleep with me again" Damon replied quietly.

Klaus chuckled gently "okay" he replied with a small gentle smile gracing his features.


	13. AU

Hey, guys, all my work is on wattpad so I always forget to post on here sorry, and it may not seem like I've done a lot of chapters but there are a few things that I haven't posted on here because it doesn't matter anyway, I've had trouble coming up with idea's for this ship which is really sad because I love them so much and there is not enough work out there for this ship which is why I started writing for them in the first place but it's getting harder and I'm no longer enjoy writing I feel like I'm forcing to write so the things I write aren't going to be that good and that annoys me. So I'm going to write one last chapter and hopefully, it will be a happy one so I hope you enjoy it when I publish it.


	14. one night only (final chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter I'm going to post for this pairing so I hope you enjoy.

"She's never going to love you," Klaus said out of anger "I know, I know she won't love me but I'm in love with her" Damon replied just as angry "then why sleep with someone who doesn't love you?" Klaus asked sadly "because it's the closest thing I can get to her" Damon replied quietly "why can't you see there's someone who loves you and wants to be with you right here?" Klaus asked.

Damon stood there shocked "I never thought that I would like you the way I do, I always stood by and tried to help you the best I could, but I can't do that anymore I like you too much" Klaus continued "Damon give me a chance to show you that I'm better for you."

Damon still didn't speak he just stared at Klaus, "how long?" was the first thing, Damon asked "high school" Klaus replied simply "why didn't you say anything before?" Damon asked "because you were always so caught up with Elena and her drama" Klaus replied.

"if you give me a chance, I'll give you one night only, for your eyes only," Klaus said holding out his hand to Damon, Damon looked at the outstretched hand conflicted if he took it then how could he say he was in love with Elena, but if he didn't he'd stay like this forever having Elena always picking someone else over him, him always being hurt.

"Tonight then" he replied taking the offered hand, Klaus smiled slightly and pulled Damon along with him, they walked for 10 minutes before they made it to their destination when they got there Damon stood staring in shock "you brought me to a waterfall" Damon stated in front of them was waterfall that fell into a small but deep pond, tall green trees grew around the waterfall the light from the moon reflected in the pond "it's not the waterfall we're here for, it's what's behind it" Klaus replied once again pulling Damon along.

They walked down a small path that led to a small entrance that led into a cave that was behind the waterfall when they entered the cave Damon looked at it once again shocked, on the floor of the cave was a thick black and red checkered blanket, on it lay a picnic basket and in the corner was a small wireless speaker that was already playing a slow song, "Klaus, what is all of this?" Damon asked still confused "I told you I was going to show you a side of me that is only for your eyes" Klaus replied "I mean how did you know I was going to come with you" Damon replied "because I can read you better than anyone else, you love her but you want to know what it would be like to be the best friend that has silently loved you for years" Klaus replied with a confident smile.

Damon stood there not knowing what to say "what would you of done if I hadn't of come with you?" Damon asked eventually "I would've gone home and then packed and joined my siblings in New Orleans" Klaus replied easily, Damon just looked at him then he sighed, Klaus walked towards the blanket then he sat down pulling Damon down with him still not letting go of Damon's hand.

"Why would you leave?" Damon asked "for the same reason you were going to leave when Elena picked Stefan" Klaus replied looking at Damon and for the first time Damon met his gaze "I can't believe I really didn't notice," Damon said more to himself than Klaus "gotta say I hid it pretty well" Klaus said with a mixture of pride and sadness "you should've told as soon as you realised" Damon said annoyed "what was I going to say 'hey Damon I know I'm your bestfriend and your in love with someone else but I have feelings for you and I want you to be mine' yeah that would've gone down great" Klaus replied sarcastically.

Damon sighed and Klaus lay down "I didn't know what to do, I thought it was better to try and help you rather than burden you with my feelings," Klaus said softly, Damon after sighing also laid down, "how did you know you.......liked me like that?" Damon asked pausing for a moment "I knew I like the first time Elena cheated, you came to me without a second thought and you looked so broken I knew I never wanted to see you like that ever again and I remember thinking to myself that I just wanted to myself that I just wanted to protect you in some weird way. I didn't want to see you like that again" Klaus said softly.

Damon lay there trying to absorb all the new information "you know in high school when I said I was going to leave because of Elena" Damon paused then continued "I lied, the real reason why I wanted to leave was because someone told me you slept with Hayley they also said that she was pregnant. I wasn't comfortable with the way I felt back then so I said everything I felt was for Elena, I like to think that I was trying to help the both of us but that isn't true the truth is I was just running away and in the end I ended up hurting the both us and for that I'm sorry" Damon confessed turning his to look at Klaus.

Klaus after hearing Damon's confession turned his head leaving barely an inch between their lips "Damon" Klaus spoke softly looking at Damon "I just wish you would've of told me it killed me seeing you get hurt by her time and time again" he finished, Damon leaned forward closing the little space between them, he poured everything he was feeling into the kiss hoping that Klaus would feel everything that he was trying to convey.

When they finally pulled away Klaus rested his head on Damon's, "I don't want to see this side of you for one night only" Damon said smiling softly "you'll see for more nights to come, but remember it's for your eyes only" Klaus said grinning widely, Damon grinned back, Klaus brought their entwined hands close to his face and kissed Damon's knuckles, "I love you" Klaus said softly "I love you too" Damon said still grinning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go, guys, my last chapter I really hope you enjoyed it and I'm sorry that isn't going to be another one but I thank you for all the support I've gotten for this and I have really enjoyed my time writing this pairing but unfortunately, I've lost all inspiration for them which really upsets me. Once again I hope you enjoy.


	15. The name on his arm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I wasn’t going to do anymore for this story but I couldn’t help myself so here it is, I hope you enjoy it.   
> Leave a comment and let me know weather or not you like it and how I can improve.

Since his 10th birthday the name Nicklaus has been inscribed on his right forearm, it took him 170 years to finally hear the name but their first meeting didn't go how you would expect it would. 

The first time Damon met Klaus he was pinned to the wall by his throat, Klaus had a tight grip on him but it loosened slightly when Klaus's eyes traveled to his right forearm that was on show to the world, Klaus's expression changed from shock to horror klaus let go of him and Damon fell to the floor gasping for air Klaus turned his back on Damon.

"This can't be true your lying" Klaus screamed in anger "yeah cause I could lie about this couldn't I" Damon's replied sarcastically which he realised wasn't the best move when Klaus glared at him, Klaus didn't say anything for a while he just stared at Damon's arm "you've seen mine now show me yours" Damon almost demanded Klaus glared at Damon but he did roll his sleeve up revealing the name on his arm.

Damon reached out his hand and was about to run his fingers across his name but was stopped when Klaus grabbed his wrist "I didn't say you could touch" Klaus said holding Damon's wrist in a iron grip, Damon ignored him and reached up with the other hand successfully tracing the letters.

Klaus eyes widened slightly in shock every fibre of his being was shouting at him to pull Damon close and never let him go, to mark him and show everyone that he was his, to protect him no matter what and Klaus hated this feeling.

He roughly pulled his arm away from Damon and took a step back "you ever do that again and I'll kill you" Klaus spoke angrily he stalked out the doe in anger.

Damon stood there confused "what was that?" he asked himself Stefan ran through the door worried "are you ok?" He asked Damon, Damon ignored Stefan and ran out of the house following Klaus when he finally caught up to Klaus he stopped in front of Klaus making him stop.

"You don't get to just walk away, I've waited a 170 years for this fucking moment you prick" Damon yelled angrily Klaus didn't say anything he just looked away Damon sighed annoyed "I never wanted to meet you" Klaus finally said Damon stood there in shock neither man said anything.

Damon leaned up and kissed Klaus gently Klaus didn't move Damon took a step back and waited for Klaus to say something, Klaus didn't say anything he just walked away, Damon watched him walk away sadly.

"What happened?" Stefan asked looking at Damon "I found my soul mate" Damon answered "isn't that a good thing?" He asked confused "I'm not sure" he replied quietly, Stefan didn't push any further, Damon sighed and started on his way home with Stefan following him quietly.

When Klaus made it home he sat down and rested his head on his hands "are you ok brother?" Elijah asked walking a few minutes later "I found the person that's supposed to be my soul mate" Klaus answered easily "then why do you look so sad?" Elijah asked curiously "you know I never wanted to meet him" Klaus bit out.

"People change brother" Elijah spoke Klaus lifted his head and shot his brother a look "me change?" Klaus scoffed "even you can change brother" Elijah said softly before leaving the room.

The next time they saw each other was at the mikelson house, Elijah gave his speech surrounded by his siblings and asked everyone if would go into the ball room for the walz.

Damon walked into the ballroom with elena while klaus walked in with Caroline, at some point during the dance Klaus and Damon had ended up dancing together "I want to get to know you better" Klaus said softly so that only Damon would hear, Damon didn't say anything straight away just kept dancing in shock after a few minuets he smiled "but why now?" he asked confused "I want to know the person who is supposedly my other half, but I would like to fall for you because your you not because your my soul mate" Klaus explained honestly.

Once again Damon stood shocked, "ok, lets get to know each other, what's your favourite  colour?" Damon asked and Klaus couldn't help but laugh "blue, yours?" Klaus replied still laughing "red" he said with a smirk.

A FEW MONTHS LATER.

Damon stood in the kitchen mixing ingredient's at the counter. he poured a small portion of the batter into the frying pan before putting it on the cooker, he felt two strong arms wrap around his waist and a head resting on his shoulder "come back to bed" Klaus demanded sleepily Damon just laughed at him "I can't I'm cooking" he spoke resting his arms on top of Klaus's.

Klaus pouted and kissed Damon's neck softly "please?" he asked gently Damon sighed and leaned back into Klaus "no" he replied again not even sorry "just go sit down they'll be done soon" Damon said moving forward to flip the pancake.

Klaus complied and sat down at the table "I wouldn't of thought that we would've of ended up like this when we first met" Damon said out of no where "your not the only one. When I first met you I was terrified I was so sure that you would reject me so I tried to push you away, but when I saw you again at the ball I just couldn't help myself, I wanted you" Klaus spoke now fully awake, "I'm glad you came to your senses" Damon said with a smile.

"How could I not when you have a smile that could light up the world" Klaus smiled softly at Damon, Damon turned away to hide his blush "shut up" he muttered while putting the pancake on to a plate.

"I love you" Klaus said walking over to Damon and kissing him gently "I love you too" he replied with a bright smile.


End file.
